


Misplaced Focus

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Witches!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica came into her magic late in life and is still trying to master the basics while juggling her Garrison responsibilities.





	Misplaced Focus

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 7: **Witch!AU** or ~~Cat~~

A sudden burst of laughter was Veronica’s first clue something that had gone wrong. The ribbons she was trying to spell into different colours remained their boring white. In fact, they almost looked whiter. Ignoring Acxa’s cackling, she looked down at the spellbook again. She had the incantation right, it wasn’t too difficult to pronounce.

“I should just give up,” she muttered to herself. The Garrison had other high-ranking officers that wielded strong magic. Nurturing her spark this late in life wasn’t necessary or productive. She was so far behind in the discovery of her spark that she was still stuck learning spells that wouldn’t even have any use in Garrison life. It would still be months before she learned anything useful, if she could ever master the basics.

“I think you just need to...redirect your focus,” Acxa said from the couch, barely understandable through thick laughter.

Veronica frowned over at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You turned yourself blue!”

It only took tearing off her gloves to confirm, and Veronica shrieked and ran for the bathroom. Sure enough, a blue face stared back at her in the mirror. She’d somehow turned herself blue instead of the ribbons.

“How the fuck...?”

Acxa appeared behind her, still laughing. “Your human magic is so strange,” she said. “Focusing so hard on words. Intentions should be enough.”

“It’s not quintessence magic, Acxa,” Veronica groaned. They’ve had this discussion too many times.

“I don’t see what else it could be,” Acxa said, standing behind her and shifting Veronica’s hair to fall over one shoulder, baring the other side of her neck. She brushed her fingers over the newly-blue skin. “If you’re not calling on the quintessence within or around you, then what _are_ you using?”

“Does it matter? I’m _blue_!” Veronica groaned. If she didn’t find a way to reverse it, she’d never live it down. Lance at least would never let her live it down. 

Leaning forward, Acxa kissed the side of her neck. “Beautiful,” she whispered.

Heat rushed to Veronica’s face, and she stared at her reflection, watching her own cheeks turn purple. Just like Acxa’s did. 

“I feel very weird about this,” she muttered.

Acxa just hummed, tugging at the collar of her shirt to expose her shoulder. She pressed more kisses there, and Veronica groaned.  _Of course_ Acxa would like this. “I’m going to reverse it!”

“Later,” Acxa murmured, gripping her hips lightly and then turning her around. 

Veronica made a token protest that turned into an unintelligible grumble as Acxa kissed her, but she couldn’t deny she enjoyed  _this_ turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> AUs are really not my thing, but I want to try and challenge myself and do some of the AU prompts this month =)
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
